


Acquainting the New Wolf

by Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Darc
Summary: Now that the Moonstone has been recovered, things can begin settling down again in Seabrook. Or that's what was supposed to happen. Instead, Addison discovers that her necklace had a delayed reaction and now, she has to learn what it means to be part of the Pack. With Addison part of the Pack, Willa finds it harder and harder to repress the feelings that emerged when she first saw Addison in the woods.AU: Zed and Addison are just really close friends
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Acquainting the New Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in italics preceded by 'Wolves' is Willa giving orders to the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I figured I would get this out before Zombies 3 came out in 2022 and it turns out that Addison is some long lost alien princess and has to choose between the life she's always known or finding out about her homeworld. Oh, wait, pandemic. It'll be 2023, I guess. Anyway, have this!

Something was wrong.

As Prawn drew to a close, Addison felt… _off._ It was only 1am, but everything looked fuzzy. The music beat too loudly against her ears and the smell of the buffet was too sharp. The bright lights they’d brought to the Cave burned into her eyes, and the air felt like it was pressing in on her.

Trying to get somewhere quiet didn’t help, since others were trying to do the same. People leaned against the more secluded Cave walls to have conversations without talking over the music. Stepping outside completely was a full-on assault to her senses. Everything was too loud and too bright and too sharp and too _much._

Eliza noticed first. While Zed, Bree, and Bucky were watching Bonzo and some of the wolves do tricks together, Eliza spotted Addison leaning heavily against the wall. Frowning in confusion, the technical genius made her way through the thinning crowd to where Addison hunched.

“Hey,” Eliza whispered as much as could over the music and chatter. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Addison’s arm. Heat flared against her palm and she almost withdrew for a second. Even with all the dancing, Eliza knew Addison shouldn’t have been burning up like this.

Addison felt someone touch her. Squinting through the flashing lights, she spotted a somewhat-blurry familiar face. “'Liza?” she mumbled.

She could still recognize faces. Good. Eliza softened her tone and asked, “Hey, Addi, you good?”

“No,” Addison groaned.

As she tried to push off from the wall, Addison pitched sideways. Eliza hurried to catch her before she fell and took a deep breath. “Okay,” the zombie muttered. “Uh, okay, this is definitely not good.”

Eliza wasn’t really sure what could be going on, but she knew Addison needed to at least get somewhere to rest. Maybe all of the excitement and adrenaline of the last few days was getting to her. Or she was getting sick from something in the forest. Either way, she definitely couldn’t stay here.

Willa and Wyatt noticed next. Well, really, Wynter did. In the middle of getting some punch, she glanced down at her moonstone in confusion. There was a new energy in the air, but where could it be coming from? Wyatt spotted her expression and elbowed Willa. They moved to Wynter’s side and Wyatt rubbed her arm soothingly.

“What’s up, Wynter?” he asked carefully. “Are you still feeling sick?”

Wynter shook her head. “No, it’s not that.” She looked up at them curiously. “Don’t you feel it?”

She touched her moonstone and, by instinct, Willa and Wyatt did the same. It was then that they felt the strange hum in the air. That couldn’t be right. That hum rang through them all when a new wolf was emerging. It usually only happened when werepups received their moonstones. There weren’t any here, though, so why…?

Scanning the crowd, Willa spotted Eliza supporting Addison against the far wall. She tapped Wyatt’s arm and started for their new friends. Wyatt and Wynter followed along to see if they could help. As they drew closer, Wynter’s eyes dropped to the claws growing on Addison’s hands and she gasped excitedly. At the same time, Wyatt watched as Addison’s ears grew into points. Willa felt her own stone hum and stared in awe as the ceremonial one she’d given Addison turned bright blue.

All of the other moonstones in the cavern began to glow blue as well, marking a new member to the pack. Yellow eyes and sharp fangs popped up through the crowd and every werewolf’s head snapped in the direction of the source. The zombies and humans around took note of the change and looked around for the source of the commotion. Eliza almost dropped Addison when she spotted the glow but kept a tight hold on her friend despite the sudden shock.

No one moved for a few seconds before Willa strode forward. “Addison,” she whispered urgently, helping Eliza support her from the other side. “Addison, what are you feeling?”

Addison gave a low moan. “Loud,” she muttered hoarsely. Her words started to slur together as unconsciousness tugged her mind. “Bright… too much…”

Willa nodded and looked to Wyatt. “We need to get her further into the Cave. She needs time to acclimate to her new senses.”

“But how can she be a wolf?” Eliza pointed out as Wyatt moved to take her place. “I thought- When she put on the stone-!”

“Delayed reaction,” Wyatt explained. He carefully lifted Addison into his arms. “She’s been without her stone her whole life. Without the Moonstone, she wouldn’t have been able to fully access her senses.”

“The Moonstone must have activated the necklace,” Willa added. “It allowed her Wolf nature to emerge.”

Zed sped over, looking to help as best he could. “Okay, so what now? Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’ll be fine once we get her to the lower levels of the Cave,” Willa explained as Wyatt carried Addison toward one of the tunnels off the main area. “Her newly heightened senses are being overwhelmed all at once. She needs time to get used to them.”

“Can I come with you?” Bree piped in, hurrying over with Bonzo on her heels. “We’ll do whatever we can to help.” Eliza and Zed nodded in agreement.

Willa glanced to Wynter and sighed. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” she began carefully. “But three of you smell like death. It’s going to be too sharp for her as she is right now.”

Zed’s shoulders slumped at that, but Eliza put an encouraging hand on his arm. “Maybe we can visit tomorrow?” she suggested. “One at a time so our smell doesn’t overwhelm her?”

“Sounds great!” Wynter chirped. “This is gonna be so _cool!_ We’ll get to teach her the history and howl speak, and hunting- Ooh! I can show her the river!”

“One step at a time, Wynter,” Willa chuckled, reaching out for Wynter’s shoulder to calm her down. “Let’s get her used to her new senses and go from there.” She looked up at Zed, Eliza, Bree, and Bonzo. “Come by tomorrow?”

“Sunrise if we can,” Zed snickered. “Yeah, we’ll be here tomorrow. Take care of her.”

“We’d be terrible new friends if we didn’t,” Willa told him. “For now, you all brought over all this gear. Let’s get back to the party.”

Wynter bounced and grabbed Bree and Bonzo to drag them back to the party. Zed took a deep breath. Addison was his best friend. She had believed in him and in zombies longer than anyone. She believed in the werewolves before everyone too. Zed would trust that she was in good claws.

A hand on his shoulder made him glance over at Willa. “We’ll do what we can for her,” the Alpha said quietly. “For now, she just needs to rest so her senses can acclimate. She’ll be okay.”

Zed nodded with another deep breath. Addison would be okay. She would be okay.

As the trio went back to the party, Willa shot frequent glances to the tunnel Wyatt had taken Addison down. Things would be different now. Not just because the wolves were accepted by the town, but because an outsider had proven to be a Wolf. Willa couldn’t help wondering what would happen now that Addison had become one of them. Wyatt, Zed, Bree, and Eliza wondered the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even pretend you didn't see this coming. Prepare yourselves. I don't know where I'm going with this, but it's gonna be fun.


End file.
